The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to internet of things (IoT) associated with elevators.
Generally, elevators may be used to access different levels associated with a property such as hotels, residences, and office buildings. Typically, when taking an elevator, users/guests may manually press a button associated with a floor number to access a corresponding floor level. Additionally, voice-based elevator operations may also be used, whereby the elevator may be equipped with a microphone within the elevator to receive a user's voice saying the floor number.